


Love From...

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 1997. Rae has gone to University at Glasgow while Finn is still in Stamford, working as a mechanic assistant in Chop’s garage. As they are in a long distance relationship, the only thing they can do is writting each other through e-mails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12/12/1997

**_12/12/1997 20:49, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hiya Rae,  
How you doing? Sorry for not answering earlier, I've been really busy with work.

What's new in your life? Guess what. I got my first computer, so I'll be able to answer those e-mails real quick.

I can't believe it's been two months since you moved out to Glasgow. I miss you, girl. And being here in Linconlshire with Chop and Izzy doesn't make it better. I have to bear with them making out all the time when we're on the pub. I wish I were there with you.

Anyway, how are you coping with all the exams? I'm sure you'll pass all of them. You're the smartest person I know, Rae. You'll be fine!

Now I have to go, Chop needs me on the garage.

_Love from,  
Finn_.

PS: Did I tell you I start a mechanic course in a few days? I'll let you know about it. Dad says it will help for Chop's business.


	2. 12/13/1997

**_12/13/1997 22:31, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn!

I've probably been as busy as you the past few days... How are you?

First, I wanted to let you know that I had two exams this week and I have two more next week. I'm ready for them. As I told you, I was dead worried about my last test, although I'm sure I'm gonna pass it! :)

Did you get a computer? What for? Are you gonna send naughty e-mails to some random girls or what? ;)

It's been two months already? Only God knows how much I miss you at the moment. Can I call you tonight? I'm a bit stressed because uni... I miss your voice soooo much (amongst other things). And you can tell me all about that mechanic course, yeah?

I also have fresh news. I spoke to my mum asking if I could afford a train ticket from Glasgow to Stamford... She said yes, so... I'll be there on Friday. Don't make any plans... Because you're mine on Friday night.

_Love from,  
Rae._

PS: Prepare yourself because when I get back, Izzy and Chip will be the ones tired of us.


	3. 12/14/1997

**_12/14/1997 19:46, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hiya girl,

I'm a bit tired because I came from work now. How's my favourite girl in the world? I can't wait to see you... Your mum's gonna get mad ir she finds out I'm gonna steal her _little chicken_ the moment you hop off the train.

I just bought the computer to speak to you more often. I don't remember how much I spent in that... But it was a full amount. I planned on sending a few dirty messages to a very naughty girl who made me stay awake last night because she thought it was funny turning me on and then go to sleep as if nothing had happened.

After hearing all the news I'm not gonna be able to concentrate at work. Chop's gonna kill me. He sends you his regards, and I quote 'Can't wait to be with my Raemundo! Is she gonna bring us some Scottish Christmas gifts? Cause if not, you'll be widowed soon, mate'. Do you think he'd do that?

I'll start the mechanic course tomorrow. It's exciting, isn't? I'll call you as soon as I head back to mine. Dad's telling me if you're gonna come round forma tea the weekend you arrive. He misses you, but not more than I do.

_Love from,  
Finn._


	4. 12/15/1997

**_12/15/1997 21:37, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi love,

Your favourite girl in the world had the worst exam today so she thinks she can relax for a bit... The last one is on Thursday so I should go to study a bit after this e-mail if I want to pass everything the first term.

I'm sure my mum won't complain, although I might die if I don't see my beautiful little sister soon... Is that true that she almost say your name as her first word??? My mum called me when that happened. She was like: "Your sister wants Finn more than her own family to say his name at the first place. I'm gonna kill that boy if that actually happens!" But I'm guessing she'd be happy if my sis said your name. You're always taking care of her when I'm not at home... You're her babysitter!

I was missing you. That's all! Don't pretend that you didn't like it. Deny it, c'mon! But Friday... you and your moans, are M-I-N-E.

Aw! Tell Chop I already bought you all your Christmas presents. They're lovely! We won't be needed of any widowed man in Stamford at the moment... And tell him, and quote: "To keep his dirty hands off of my man if he doesn't want to be the corpse".

Can't wait to see you on Friday... just four more days. And tell Gary I would love to join him for tea. Maybe on Sunday?

_Love from,  
Rae._


	5. 12/16/1997

**_12/16/1997 20:10, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Mae,

I'm really happy for you. If the exams are going well, that means you're doing an amazing job up there and being here on my own it's not in vain. Will we talk before you come home?

Oh my God!! She didn't tell me! I'll pass by tomorrow and try it again. That would be hilarious! Not mum, not dad, not May... but Finn. That should mean something :) (I'm a good babysitter and the little one loves me)

What kind of perversion are you thinking about, girl? Because I have some filthy ideas in mind. I'll think about them until Friday. And we're gonna do all of them. And I'll make you scream out loud that the neighbourhood will have to call the cobs to know what's going on in your room.

One last thing... I wanted to talk about Friday, actually. There is this film on the cinema... I've seen some posters on the street and it seems quite good. I was thinking... We could go and watch it. Just us two. I don't know if you know what film is, but it's from this Dicaprio buddy... Titanic is called. It's about the sinking and stuff... You fancy it, girl?

_Love from,  
Finn._


	6. 12/17/1997

**_12/17/1997 17:31, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hiya Finlay,

I'm doing fine. I'm trying to study with my classmates for the last exam so I don't feel alone in my way to the knackers' yard. You have a girlfriend who studies a lot and tries to do a very useful use to her mum's money. I have a bit of time but I won't be able to answer in the next few hours, so that's a goodbye until Friday.

Finn!!! I'm in the common room and my mates are waiting for me to answer your e-mail so we can go back to study and THEY-HAVE-READ-THAT! Oh my God! I don't know where to hide myself from the world right now. They'll probably think you're a sex maniac. Well, no. THAT I'M THE SEX MANIAC!

It sounds like a proper date, Finnlay? Are you sure you wanna go and watch a Leo Dicaprio film? Comparisons are odious... I'm kidding. I'd love to go on a date with you. I was expecting that, actually. I just want some time alone, both of us. I've been missing you since I took the train for Glasgow two months ago...

_Love from,  
Rae._

PS: I'll send you another e-mail telling you at what time I arrive. I'll pick the tickets tomorrow. See you xx


	7. 12/19/1997

**_12/19/1997 07:49, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn,

I've checked the train tickets and I'll probably be there around four. Will you be there waiting for me in the train station? My mum already knows and she's coming with Karim and the baby.

I'll call you when I get into the train, so that I can't get bored.

_Love from,  
Rae._


	8. 01/14/1998

**_01/14/1998 23:01, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finny,

How are you today? I finally have time to steal a computer and write to you. I'm on the common room of the residence, and I'll have to leave soon. It's a bit late and I still have some homework to do. Are you doing fine in your course? I'm sure you are.

Hey, do you remember I told you I had to do a paper about countries for my tourism class? Now the teacher wants us to do a full work about any country we like. She wants us to do the economy, history, philosophy... And we have to do it in pairs. I'd like to do it with you, babe. Would you mind recommending me a country you like?

Well, that's all for now. I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon...

_Love from,  
Rae._

PS: My legs hurt. It's hard to walk due to the amount of sex we have had this Christmas. Do you think Chop can give you a full weekend and just come to Glasgow? ;) I miss you xx


	9. 01/20/1998

**_01/20/1998 19:18, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Rae,

How have you been? I hope you're well. I've been busy with Chop those past days. He's keeping more clients and we have like 5 cars to do in a whole week. Just us two. But we're dealing with them!

The course is great, yeah. I met a few lads that are alright, although they don't have this superior knowledge of music as you do. It's quite boring in that aspect. I enjoy it. I'm telling Chop to join me. I'm learning loads of things like how to change a chassis, a gearbox...

Would it be good if you choose an African or Asian country? They're quite different from us, so... it would be very interesting to hear some things about it. Somewhere like... Tunisia? Karim would be helpful! He knows everything!

_Love from,  
Finn._

PS: I wish I could. Like I said, we're full of work down here. Though I could sneak away in a few weeks... ;)


	10. 01/26/1998

**_01/26/1998 10:56, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hiya Finn,

How are you? I'm glad you have things to do with Chop. At least, you earn some money. Not like me.

The course sounds really good. I'm so happy for you. Do you remember when I told you not to leave college? It has been helpful, hasn't it? Now you're doing something you enjoy and like! And I'll be able to take advantage of that when I get my car...

Thank you for sharing your opinion. I didn't even think about Tunisia. I'll call Karim and ask him if he could help us. Oh, I didn't tell you. I haven't got any time to call you or sending you an e-mail (and I'm really sorry. I have loads of things to do in Uni), but I already have a group. There is Jessie, she's my age, and she's as sweet as Izzy. She doesn't have red hair, but it's as short as her. They're both as cute! And she's from London, so she has this Queen's English accent that makes her even cuter. Faye is the other girl of the group. I thought she was a bit weird because I saw her not talking to everyone, being on her own all day... but she's quite funny. She reminds me of you. She's Scottish though. The same as Ethan. He's a good lad. I've been knowing him since the first day here. He's living in the same residence as me, so we hang around sometimes. You remember I told you, right?

Well, baby, I have to go. It will be impossible to write you the following days, but I'll call you this weekend, yeah?

_Love from,  
Rae._


	11. 01/31/1998

**_01/31/1998 15:49, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hiya Rae,

Are you doing well in Scotland? It's been almost a month since you left and I can't stop thinking about you. That reminds me of something I sent you yesterday. It will be in the same package as Chloe's gifts. I guess she has told you how she's been in Leeds with Archie. They’re doing fine... although I miss them as fuck. Not more than you, though.

I'm sure you're having fun without me, aren't you? Those friends you mention, they seem more important than the gang. More important than me, I'd say... Am I wrong? I'm just kidding. The whole gang miss you. I spoke to Archie last night and he told me you were talking about him going for a visit to the Scottish city... I'm a bit jealous of him, though. I want to see you too... But wait for me. As soon as I have my free days, I'm gonna spend all my free time with you. Promise.

I have to go now. I'm meeting the gang in the pub for some pints. Did I tell you we hang with Liam, now? He's been... nice. He's working in a shop near the garage so we've been meeting for a few days and well... He's been coming to the pub with us since Wednesday. I'll let you know all the gossips xx

_Love from,  
Finn._


	12. 02/03/1998

**_02/03/1998 12:25, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Finlay,

I had a few papers to do the last few days so it's been impossible to answer this. I'm sorry. How have you been, sweetie? I planned on calling you yesterday but the guys insisted on going for a drink after school and I couldn't refuse to go.

Chloe told me about the gifts, but she didn't tell me you put something in it. I'm looking forward to open it.

Can I appreciate a jealous Finlay there? My mates here are as important as my gang. And you are the MOST important one.

Oh, yes! I wanted to tell you before, though I couldn't. We planned on him coming in two or maybe three weeks. I'll be less busy, and Archie will be done with his exams so... You can come with him. You're more than invited here.

Wow, how's Liam? I haven't heard about him for ages. Since I finished college, actually. Tell him I'm happy for him to be with the gang. Is he still in therapy? I wish I could see him and catch up.

Now I have to come back to study. The librarian is waiting for me to leave the computer because some other students want to use it. See you soon, yeah? And I'll try to call you before dinner.

_Love from,  
Rae._


	13. 02/04/1998

**_02/04/1998 15:49, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Rae-Rae,

How's it going? You alright? It's okay. You don't need to talk to me at every moment. I'm enjoying having my own space here. It's not that I don't miss you or anything, but it's... different, you know? Months ago we were always together and now, we all have our lives in different places... I have to find other hobbies apart from you haha

Liam's good, yeah. He told me he wants to see you too. Maybe we can meet when you come home again. Go for a pint or maybe going for lunch at the Chippy. (The bartender asked me about you the last day I went. He told me where was "that beautiful and stunning girl I was always with" and I told him that that girl left me here, waiting for her to come and rescue his boring boyfriend).

I hope to hear from you soon. I won't be able to answer the messages more often because I've been studying for a few exams I have for my mechanic course, but you can call me whenever you want. You know that, right girl? Miss you xx

_Love from,  
Finn._


	14. 02/09/1998

**_02/09/1998 09:33, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Finny boy,

I know I had to answer to this a few days ago, but I couldn't. Loads of things to do... sorry. How are you doing?

What did the bartender say? Were you cheating on me or something? He's always been so nice with us... We'll go when I get back. For sure!

I wasn't supposed to be texting you right now. It's a bit early but I'm on the library for a meeting with Ethan. We're doing some work together and we've been meeting the last few days. Did I tell you he's helping me with some other classes? He's one of those people who have a high IQ. He's so intelligent.

I wanted to tell you I received Chloe's gifts and yours... and it's the most beautiful thing you ever gave me. Is that you who's singing in the mix tape? And you didn't tell me you started playing your old guitar again. You're hiding things from me... What's the next, Finlay? Being photographed by the Playboy magazine and make my lady bits melt for you or what? I listened the full mix tape while I was trying to sleep. You can't pretend to send me that and not coming with Archie in two weeks!

Oh, Ethan's coming! I have to go by now. We'll chat more about it later, yeah? Miss you too x

_Love from,  
Rae. _


	15. 02/13/1998

**_02/13/1998 14:37, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Raymundoooo!

It's Chop here! I stole Finn's email because I don't have any idea of doing stuff like that. Internet is not my business. How's my baby girl? Are you studying enough? Of course you are. Izzy and I are better than ever. Well, it's nothing you don't know already... But I think Finn's a bit upset because he's jealous of us.

Oh, Finn's coming! See you round Raymundo! Chop xxx


	16. 02/13/1998 pt2

**_02/13/1998 14:58, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

For fuck's sake! I can't leave Chop's in my room on his own. I told him not to send anything and the first thing he does is telling you about him making out everywhere and how that upsets me. It's not that I'm jealous... because I'm not... well, maybe a bit. But it's YOUR fault for leaving me here with nothing to kiss or hug or fuck or whatever...

How are things up there? Archie's told me he's going next weekend with you.

I'm working on another mix tape. I didn't even remember the chords... I think I'm a bit like Noel Gallagher at this point. Do you imagine me being a rock star like him? That would be fucking awesome! Would you like some naked pictures or something? I could take them with Izzy's Polaroid when we go to Chloe's pool ;)

Hope things are alright. If that Ethan guy is helping you, I must thank him when I have the opportunity to meet him, yeah? Now I'm leaving. Chop and I have work to do. Love you xx

_Love from,  
Finn._


	17. 02/23/1998

**_02/23/1998 23:06, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn,

I'm real tired right now. It's been a long weekend with Archie here. I thought about calling you as soon as I arrived to the residence, but I guess you're sleeping right now. I'll let you know what we've done in fully detail and I'll call you when I have free time between classes.

I went for Archie to the train station with Ethan and Jessie. We had a few pints on a bar around the corner of the residence and then we came back to my place. We were catching up until almost the sun rose. Ethan was very kind with Archie. And so was Archie.

On Saturday, we had a quick trip to Edinburgh. Have you been there before? It's a wonderful and beautiful city. I thought I liked Glasgow, but I wish I went there to study. We had a meal in that kind of posh restaurant and we had a laugh, until we had to pay the bill. The 3 of us spent almost 100 quid...

And we walked for a bit around the famous streets. Afterwards, we took the train coming back to Glasgow and we went to a pub and we stayed there until they closed. I missed having so much fun! And then, we had a bit of a relaxed day today. Just chatting, bowling and going to the cinema at the end, because Ethan thought it would be a great idea for an ending week. And here I am now. Sleepy while I write you back.

And that's it for now. See you Finn.

_Love from,  
Rae._


	18. 02/24/1998

**_02/24/1998 21:49, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Rae-Rae,

How are you? I suppose you're still tired for all that adventurous weekend. Did you have fun? I wanted to speak to Archie today but he didn't want to talk to me or something... Has something happened, Rae? Is he okay?

That Ethan guy seems really sound, doesn't he? I'll know if he's not treating you properly. Archie's my confident.

I've not been doing anything special at all this weekend. I went with Chop and Izzy to Chloe's... Not boring at all.

I know it's shorter than the other ones, but I'm so tired today... It's been a long day. Have a good night and take some rest.

_Love from,  
Finn._


	19. 02/28/1998

**_02/28/1998 20:45, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn,

How's everything going? I'd like to know why Archie's not been talking you, but I have no idea. He didn't say anything...

College has been awful. I need a break... Maybe I'll go to Stamford for a weekend. I don't know, really. I want to spend some time with family, far away from books and libraries... I'll tell mum if she pays me the train ticket for next weekend, yeah?

Ethan is just... Ethan. Don't worry about him... He's so kind to me... He really is a good bloke. Did not Archie told you yet? And the rest of the gang is quite funny and interesting as well. What if I tell them to come with me to Stamford? Would you like that?

I'd like to chat a few more minutes with you, but now I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow.

_Love from,  
Rae._


	20. 03/04/1998

**_03/04/1998 18:31, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hiya Rae,

How're you doing? Dad's asking for you here. He wants to speak to you more often. Do you reckon to speak with him on the phone? He's asking me that all the time.

I don't know. He seems weird. We met before he came back to Leeds... You know. He was a bit quiet and we asked how the trip had gone and he was like: "Yeah, it was good", "Rae's having a rough time up there... college and stuff..." It's like he's not him. He's always banging on about something. I don't know... I'll call him... Maybe he didn't want to tell me because of Chop...

I'd love more than anything that you come here for a few days. It's shit that you can't come. You have a bunch of dickheads as teachers to make you stay just because you have to finish some rubbish paper... Don't they know you have a life? That you have boyfriend and a family who wants to see you?

Miss you, girl xx

_Love from,  
Finn._

PS: Do you reckon if I'm the one who goes to Glasgow next weekend? I have a few days free... Chop's in charge of the garage ;)


	21. 03/05/1998

**_03/05/1998 13:36, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn,

I took a break for a few minutes before I head back to study. Library on the exams week is the worst thing ever. How are you?

I won't be able to talk to your Dad... sorry Finn. I don't have time for chatting right now. More exams are coming and I need all my time to study and finish all the work I hadn't done in the past few days. Teachers think we're like machines who are able to study and make like 3 papers for each subject each week... For sucks sake.

Did Archie tell you something? I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about. It's nothing, really. Trust me.

Finn... I don't think you coming here is a good idea. I can't spend time with you. I need to focus on my exams... You understand that, don't you?

_Love from,  
Rae._


	22. 03/05/1998 pt.2

**_03/05/1998 22:16, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Rae,

You should study as much as you can. It's fine if you can't speak to me. I'll be fine, yeah?

I told my Dad what you said and he's mad at you haha He's missing you, that's all. I'll tell him when you're coming back and we can have tea together.

I thought I could... I knew it was a bad idea, although I was still thinking you'd say yes. You know, spending just a few hours together... Watching you studying, like old times when you were in college... But it's alright. It was inappropriate.

Study hard, yeah?

_Love from,  
Finn._


	23. 03/07/1998

**_03/07/1998 20:04, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hey Rae,

How are you? I've tried to call you a few times to know how you are. Are you there? Are you busy studying? The girl from the residence told me you were out all the time with your friends.

I'll try to call you tomorrow, Yeah? Before you go to bed. Just missing your voice, that's all.

Well, I'm gonna go and take a shower.

_Love from,  
Finn._


	24. 03/09/1998

**_03/09/1998 21:24, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Rae,

Are you alright? I'm a bit worried about you. Are you dead? Some paper works have killed you and I haven't known until now?

I called you yesterday, but you didn't answer. Are you that busy with studying? I know I have no idea what uni feels like and how much stuff you need to study but... Not having a time for a phone call? I was at yours yesterday. The little one finally said something. Something weird, though, but it was something like Rae. It sounded more like "Dee", but I'm sure she was trying to say where you are. I mean, where “her Rae”...is. She's so cute. She's a mini Rae :)

I'm thinking about making a new mix tape, you know? Something for you, to listen after your exams. Would you like it? Good luck with your exams! xx

_Love from,  
Finn._


	25. 03/13/1998

**_03/13/1998 20:59, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Rae,

Sorry about yesterday. I really am. I shouldn't have shout at you like I did. I'm so sorry. I know you've been having a rough time those days with a lot of pressure and I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. I love you. You know that. I just... I've been feeling a bit lonely these past days. I called you and you didn't answer. I wrote you and you didn't write back. I just needed to hear your voice. To know if you're okay...

It breaks my heart listening you crying. Please, answer to my calls. I want to apologize properly. Please, Rae. I'm so sorry...

_Love from,  
Finn._


	26. 03/17/1998

**_03/17/1998 19:45, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn,

I... I finally finished my exams. I'm sorry for not answering your calls. I had stuff going on and I didn't want to drag you into it...

Just... forget what happened the other day, yeah? My mum told me about the little one first words... I'm really happy for her! She's so smart...

_Rae._


	27. 03/18/1998

**_03/18/1998 21:13, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Rae,

How are you? I was wondering when you are coming home. Chloe called this afternoon saying she and Archie will be back to Lincolnshire as soon as they finish their last exam. They're planning on driving right back here after leaving the exam room. Will you be back too?

She's too smart, yeah. And lovely. She's always giving me those bright smiles that could kill me at any time.

_Love from,  
Finn._


	28. 03/20/1998

**_03/20/1998 19:19, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Rae... Are we... Are we alright? I'm starting to worry. You've not been quite talkative and you're always banging about everything. I feel like we're not alright. Tell me.

I tried to call you yesterday but you were gone. The residence receptionist told me you were out with your uni mates and, well... I wanted to speak to you. I don't want to hurry things up, but I feel that something's not right.

Please, call me as soon as you read this.

_Love from,  
Finn._


	29. 03/20/1998 pt.2

**_03/20/1998 23:57, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Finn,

I've been gone all day and I had to take a break of everything. I finished my exams but I've not been well since, you know, the other day. I... It's been an awful long days and I need some time on my own at home. I miss Stamford.

I'm planning on coming back next week. I'm sorting some things out and I'll leave. We can meet on the pub when I get back, yeah? After I leave all my stuff at home. Fancy it?

_Love from,  
Rae._


	30. 03/31/1998

**_03/31/1998 21:41, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Rae,

Did you come back safely? I know we hadn't had the best weekend of our relationship... I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I was planning on you coming home, buy some Chinese food and spend the weekend in my room, watching telly and maybe some films... I didn't know Chop was gonna come with the rest of the gang.

Although that disaster, you did have fun, right? I'm still on planning on a trip to Glasgow. You finished your exams so... I could come over and spend two or three days in Scotland. What do you think?

_Love from,  
Finn._


	31. 04/03/1998

**_04/03/1998 22:34, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn,

I've been thinking and... I don't know how to say this but I think we need to talk. Is it okay if I call you tomorrow at night? I have stuff to do tomorrow and I won't be in the residence... Please, answer this as soon as you read it.

_Rae._


	32. 04/05/1998

**_04/05/1998 00:23, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

RAE! ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?


	33. 04/05/1998 pt.2

**_04/05/1998 00:36, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Rae. Rae it's me. Please, pick up the phone. Please...


	34. 04/05/1998 pt.3

**_04/05/1998 00:45, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Rae, I really need to talk to you.


	35. 04/05/1998 pt.4

**_04/05/1998 01:01, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Rae... Rae please... You can't do this to me. What have I done? Do you think it's okay to call me and tell me that we're done? Sorry but I'm not gonna give up on us this time. IT'S FUCKING RUBBISH!!


	36. 04/05/1998 pt.5

**_04/05/1998 01:04, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

STOP FUCKING AVOIDING ME YOU DICKHEAD. ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE OR I'M GONNA GO AND DRIVE TO GLASGOW LIKE RIGHT NOW.


	37. 04/05/1998 pt.6

**_04/05/1998 01:04, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

I can't believe what's happening. Why, Rae? WHY?? I need some answers. I thought we were alright. Aren't we!!!???


	38. 04/05/1998 pt.7

**_04/05/1998 01:15, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Please Finn, don't do this... I just need some time to think about myself. About us... Sorry... It's my decision...

_Rae._


	39. 04/05/1998 pt.8

**_04/05/1998 19:49, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hello Finn,

I was planning on calling you today, but I don't really know what to say. I thought sending you an e-mail would be better so I can think what you say and what to not say... It's a coward thing, I know, but I don't really know what else to do.

Please, I want you to understand my position. I... I don't think we've been well for a couple of months and... Things have happened in between. I just need time to think. Will you do that favour to me, please?

_Rae._


	40. 04/05/1998 pt.9

**_04/05/1998 20:32, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

I'm fucking done with this. I need to talk to you like: I fucking need you. You. I want to hear all of this by your voice. I want to know if this is real or if it's bullshit someone's put on your mind or something.

I haven't gone to work because I feel like shit since last night. I haven't slept yet and I'm tired as fuck but the only thing I do is thinking about what I have done to you to make you think that decision on your own.

Does that mean you don't love me anymore? Is that that?


	41. 04/05/1998 pt.10

**_04/05/1998 21:06, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Of course I love you!! I love you more than anything, Finn! I just need some time for myself, to think about what's going on in my head at the moment. You know how hard it's been for me... How hard it is for me to be that far from home...

And I'm so sorry you couldn't have gone to work today. I'm really sorry. I... I don't know what to say. I... I need time. Yeah?

And please... don't send me more e-mails and try to call me. Not until I figure everything out. I promise I will call you.

_Rae._


	42. 04/05/1998 pt.11

**_04/05/1998 21:14, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Are you serious? Do you still love me, because it doesn't look like that. Why are you leaving me, then? It has to be a reason under that ton of bullshit words.


	43. 04/05/1998 pt.12

**_04/05/1998 21:21, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Rae! Pick the phone up!!


	44. 04/05/1998 pt.13

**_04/05/1998 21:36, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

You know what? Fine. I'll leave you alone. I hope you do that phone call, because... because if not, I'll be the one leaving you. I fucking swear it.


	45. 04/16/1998

**_04/16/1998 18:49, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Finn...

Please don't be mad at me. I wish I told you that before. I just... I COULDN'T, OKAY? You don't know how hard has been for me... How hard it's been talking to you and being with you knowing what had happened... I'm so sorry.

_Rae._


	46. 04/16/1998 pt.2

**_04/16/1998 20:32, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Please Finn... tell me something. You're now the one who's not answering the phone calls and I'm worried. I need to know what's gonna happen. What you're thinking...


	47. 04/18/1998

**_04/18/1998 15:13, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

I'm not gonna answer the phone, Rae. Not until I find out what I'm gonna do. You know what? I was expecting something like last time... Something breaking you down, and you going to therapy in Glasgow and that's why you couldn't spend some time chatting or me going there but... I don't know if it's better to laugh or cry.

What was the real thing, Rae? Were you with him studying and it just happened? Were you at that pub and you had a one off with him? Did you feel lonely and you wanted to feel loved with someone else instead of your own boyfriend? I thought you liked ME.

I really wished it was something serious. That you had a really big bad problem and you couldn't fix it on your own... but that... That's un-fucking-believable.

The worst thing is that I love you that much that I wouldn't mind to be with you even though you cheated on me or you fancying another boy. And it's not all about that, it's about that you've been lying to me those past weeks... Maybe, if you told me when it happened, that wouldn't have been necessary, but, well. Now it's me who needs time to think...

_Laters,  
Finn._


	48. 04/29/1998

**_04/29/1998 22:53, "Rachel Earl" <rae.earl@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi Finn,

I know you don't want me to speak to you... I just wanna tell you I'm coming back to Stamford tomorrow. I know what I did was wrong and I'm so fucking sorry about what happened. I just want to talk to you. Fix things...

I'll be at home on the afternoon... meet me at the chippy at 6, please.

_Rae._


	49. 05/03/1998

**_05/03/1998 15:13, "Finn Nelson" <nelsonfinn@homemail.co.uk> wrote:_ **

Hi...

I'm guessing this is a goodbye, then. I know I said I don't want to be friends with you right now, but I'm more than in love with you, Rae. Please... Understand my point of view of things.

Don't try to call me, Rae. It's too painful hearing your voice... Maybe we can fix things in a few weeks or months, but I don't want to know nothing about you at the moment.

I hope you're happy with Ethan. If he makes you happy, then it's fine for me. It really is.

Fuck, it's been weeks since you told me you like someone else and I still can't process that. But there's nothing I can do to fix it, can't I?

Bye Rae.

_Laters,  
Finn._


End file.
